What it all falls back too
by babyinu123
Summary: The jewel is complete,and Kagome hasnt seen Inuyasha in years,but thinks about him everyday.What happens when she gets lured into the well house by buyoi know its a little bit redundent :p KagInu I MIGHT add other chapters after i finish my other stories
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA (I just wasn't smart enough to think of it first )

'_I'm pathetic', _Kagome Higurashi sighed. It had been 3 years since the last time she saw anybody from the feudal era, and she still couldn't get over it. The day she purified the completed jewel, and jumped down the well was etched painfully in her mind. The last day she ever saw Inuyasha. She hadn't even said goodbye too him. It would have been too painful, besides she was sure he hadn't even noticed. In fact she was sure he had run off with Kikyo the second Kagome had been out of sight.

The second the school bell rang she ran out of the school quickly as too avoid her friends which had become, over the years, more like vultures. They also kept trying to set her up with Hojo , how annoying. Didn't they understand she had given her heart away years ago? At that thought Kagome sighed again, '_I need to stop thinking about him before I loose my mind ,I'm even starting to sound like a cheap romance novel'._

Kagome's path home led her in front of a pet store. In the window were several little puppies, all white with cute little ears. '_Well this is ironic.. does EVERYTHING have to remind me of him?'._

She walked through the door, and noticed no one was home. On the kitchen table was a note. Kagome picked it up.

"_Dear Kagome,_

_Yourgrandfather, brother, and I have gone to visit your sick uncle , and will be gone for the week._

_I would have invited you to come along ,but I knew you would rather study, and you wouldn't want to miss any of your classes. So in our absence I have made a list of small tasks I would like you to do:_

_1-Clean up your bedroom ( that room really is a pig sty) _

_2-Call a plumber and set a date for him to come take a look at the kitchen sink (it's really been acting up lately)_

_3-Feed Buyo every day.(don't let him go hungry like the last time)_

_4-FEED BUYO (that was a remindersince you always forget)_

_Well, that's it. See you in a weeks time,_

_Your mother."_

"Well thank you motherfor giving me chores to do AND making me out to be some kind of geek..", Kagome cringed. She was no longer what one would call a "nerd" ever since completing the jewel schoolwork had become less important. She still did pretty well, but studying was not her main priority. Kagome decided she had better feed Buyo before she forgot.

"Buyo where the hell are you?", she called out. Suddenly, Kagome heard meowing coming from outside. She followed the sound. Kagome almost instantly noticed Buyo running towards, oh no, the well house.

She hadn't been there in years. Kagome could never bring herself to actually go inside. There were just too many memories, painful ones too. Before her mind actually registered what she was doing, Kagome found herself inside the well house peering over the edge of the well .A tear slipped. The another one. And another. Kagome fell to the ground in a teary heap . "Oh Inuyasha…",she sobbed.

"_Kagome.."_

Her head snapped up. That was Inuyasha's voice, but was it possible?

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That was a pretty short chapter huh? Anyhoo, I'll try and make them longer in the future. I also have another Inuyasha fic called "Come back to me" which I haven't updated in a LONG while, but whoever stumbles across this fanfic would you mind checking out the other one, and telling me if I should continue it? thanks! REVIEW GUYS I'll try and have the next chapter up by tomorrow at the latest.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :I no own. You no sue.

1,216 days,10 hours,36 minutes, and approximately 17,no 18 seconds since the last time he saw her. And he missed her like crazy, and though he wouldn't admit it he loved her like crazy too. With a grunt, Inuyasha jumped out of the god tree. The day he woke up to find that Kagome had left had been the worst day of his life. Worse then when he had lost Kikyo, much worse. He had always planned on completing the jewel, and then going to hell with Kikyo, but then something very unexpected happened; he fell in love with his jewel shard detector. He couldn't understand how she could of just left him. She had said she would stay with him, she had promised, but she still left without a word. For that he was angry with her. How could she? Did she know of all the tears Sango, and Shippou had shed? Inuyasha could of even sworn he had caught Miroku crying. Did she know how badly she had crushed Inuyasha's heart. Yes he was angry with her, but he also knew that if she were to come back he would forget it all.

He started to make his way back to Kaede's hut when he smelled it.His eyes grew wide.That was HER scent.That was Kagome's it be…

Inuyasha dashed to the edge of the well and looked into it.. nothing, but the smell was definitely coming from it. That's when he heard it. Her voice.

"_Oh Inuyasha.."_

His ears perked up.Kagome was calling him.This wasn't a dream.It couldn't be.

"Kagome.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hihihi well another little chappie, and it is up later then I planned, but im bored tonight so never fear another chapter is on its way here! I would also like to thank InuLuver23 for the idea for the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dusclaimer: I DON'T OWN OKAY?DO YOU HAVE TO RUB IT IN?

'_On my god oh my god oh my god. This cant be happening .Any minute I'm going to wake up…any minute my alarm clock is going to ring.. yeah ANY MINUTE', _Kagome was in shock, no shock was an understatement. She snapped out of her trance, and called out again.

"Inuyasha!"

Nothing.

"Inuyasha", she yelled a little louder this time.

Still nothing.

"INUYASHA", Kagome had started crying again. She must have been imagining the whole thing, but it had sounded so real.

"Inuyasha please answer me.. I.. I need you, I love you. I do I really do", she managed to say through sobs.

"_Kagome, I..I..I…I love you too. Please come back to me, I need you Kagome, I always have"_

Kagome was stunned. Completely stunned. He said he loved her. He loved her. Hearing him say that had blown her away, but then a feeling of loneliness washed over. He was still 500 years away. She broke down again, but this time a pink light suddenly engulfed her.

She was falling through the well. She was going back! She was going to see the love of her life again.

The pink light faded. She was in the feudal era.

Kagome climbed out of the well eagerly, and there he was . Inuyasha was staring at her in disbelief. This was impossible, wasn't it ?She was just standing there staring at him. No one said a word. After they were both out of their daze Kagome donned a huge grin on her face. She was here. He was there. What was she waiting for?

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given him. Inuyasha returned the hug very willingly. After what seemed like hours the two separated. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes.

"I can't believe you're actually here", he said so softly you could barely hear him.

"I cant believe it either, this is what I've been wishing for for the past 3 years", Kagome replied just as softly.

3 years.Wow.Inuyasha took a good look at her.Kagome had changed, not much, but there was definitely a difference. Her hair was shorter , and her midnight black hair now had red highlights. Her clothing had also changed, it was more mature. Kagome's scent however hadn't changed at all , and for that he was thankful.

"_Inuyasha hasn't changed at all',Kagome thought with a smile._

Then Inuyasha came to a realisation of what they had said just a while ago.' She_ said she loved me', he_ thought with a rather sheepish grin forming .Kagome started speaking again.

"Inuyasha, what you said before, that you love me, do you really mean it?", Kagome asked full of hope.

'_Uh oh….okay well fuck my ego I guess..',he thought. "Yes I did Kagome,loosing you was the worst thing that had ever happened to me, I didn't know what to do with myself. Why did you leave?",Inuyasha asked._

Kagome had been dreading that question. She knew the answer, but she didn't really want to voice it._' I guess I have to tell him..'._

"_Well my job was done. I was here to collect shards, and there weren't anymore so I left. Don't get me wrong though I never wanted to leave. I was a wreck after. I missed everyone so much. I missed you", Kagome said slightly blusing,"I love you Inuyasha I always have, and I probably always will"._

Inuyasha was blushing as well.She was all he ever wanted,she came before the shards.

"Come on Kagome lets go to Kaede's,I'm sure everyone would be happy to see you",Inuyasha took her hand ,and led her to the village.

Kagome still had one question on her mind though,_'What happened to Kikyo?'._


	4. note

Hey! Well I just want to say I'm sorry for the short chapters.I think I'm incapable of making a long one actually..I have a short attention spand. anyhow im so glad you guys like the fic,that means a lot to me

Keep reviewing that means a lot to me to!

Babyinu -xx-


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: For the fourth time…I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

"KAGOMEEEEEEE!", the little kitsune Kagome had learned to love as her own threw himself into her arms in a blur of red.

"Wow Shippou , you've grown so much", Kagome commented hugging Shippou .

Inuyasha growled a bit. Why was Shippou getting all the attention? It's not like Kagome came back just to see him. Right? "Alright already twerp why don't you let Kagome breathe", Inuyasha hit Shippou over the head making him fall out of Kagome's arms.

"Inuyasha SIT", Kagome yelled as she peeled Shippou from off the floor.Nothing happened.._'Oops, no more prayer beads..'._

"Sorry Inuyasha, guess I forgot", Kagome said with a faint smile.

"Kagome, can we talk?", Inuyasha almost whispered to her.

"Sure", she was a little nervous.

The walked outside, and went into the forest to a small clearing. Inuyasha turned around , and looked into her eyes. He hadn't done that in so long. Kagome was captivated by his eyes, they seemed to go on forever.

"Kagome, what DID happen to the prayer beads I had?", Inuyasha asked her.

"Well..umm…you see..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **FLASHBACK** XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kagome walked to the spot near the fire where Inuyasha was sleeping. 'Well this is it I guess' , a tear slipped down her cheek,' I guess you wont need theses anymore'. She lifted off the prayer beads , and stuck them in her backpack. "Goodbye Inuyasha" , Kagome whispered. That was it. She was off to the well for the last time. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **FLASHBACK **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that was it", Kagome finished, her cheeks wet with some fallen tears.

Inuyasha hugged her. He couldn't bare to see her cry.

"Can I have them back now?" he whispered into her hair so she could barely hear him. Barely.

Kagome broke from the hug , and grinned at him. He smiled back.

" Inuyasha can I ask you something..about Kikyo?" , Kagome felt a sudden burst of energy come to her.

"_Sure", Inuyasha replied a little uneasy,_

"What happened to her? I was so sure that after I left you would go to her, but you uh… didn't", Kagome was blushing like crazy.

"Kagome whatever I felt for Kikyo has been over for years, Kagome you're the one I loved it's been like that for a long time. I could never bring myself to be with Kikyo when it's you I want to be with", Inuyasha's face was as red as Kagome's if not redder. He bent down._ 'Oh god he's going to kiss me!', _Kagome was so happy. They were so close. Another couple of millimetres, and..

"Kagome! You're back!..oh am I interrupting something?", it was Miroku and Sango.

'_Great timing monk', _Inuyasha thought while glaring at Miroku. If looks could kill…

Sango hugged Kagome and dragged her back to camp where they ate, and talked about what they had been doing the past 3 years. Time went by so fast , and soon everyone was going to sleep.

Inuyasha watched Kagome from the tree he was in. God he had wanted to kiss her, but that stupid lecher , and his wench had interrupted .He went over to her to find she wasn't sleeping. She sat up , and smiled at him.

"we never finished did we", she said blush creeping to her face.Inuyasha grinned , and lowered his lips to hers. Kagome's first kiss, a kiss full of passion and emotion that had been pent up for the past 3 years, but it was all okay now._ ' I could get used to this' ,_they both thought at the same time. And THAT is what it all falls back too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Right well that was the end. Crappy and short I know, but I really wanted to finish this. To tell you guys the truth I kind of lost interest …hihi anyways I'd like to thank all the reviewers. You guys were the reason I even finished the story, even though judging on how bad the ending was I guess you kind of wished I didn't finish it lolll I'll try to focus on my new story "Accidents" , and maybe (hopefully) finish the first story I ever started " Come back to me" so once again thx for reading!**

**Babyinu -xx- **


End file.
